


When I First Met You

by carissa_cat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissa_cat/pseuds/carissa_cat
Summary: Entry to Mchanzo week : first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first time posting something. Hope you like this little thing I knocked up in an hour or so. Totally unbetad.

The first time McCree saw Hanzo his first thoughts were of dignity, solemnity and nobility. Cliché perhaps but the man was dressed as a samurai. He'd stepped into the base in the middle of a hot Gibraltar day, the only respite from the temperature the sea breeze that whipped through the air and caught the ribbon he was wearing, pulling it round his face like a flag of gold.

Mercy had been the first to greet him, cautiously but friendly, testing the man's response. He had simply stated his name and that he wished to speak with Genji and McCree noted the way his voice caught on that word, like it was unfamiliar or taboo. McCree supposed it might as well have been. Genji had informed everyone of his intention to find his brother and persuade him to join Overwatch.

Angela and McCree had exchanged glances but any further conversations with Genji had him simply state that he had forgiven his brother and wished to let him find redemption. Angela remained unconvinced but McCree was willing to give him a chance. After all, he had said, y'all gave me a chance and look how good that's turned out. He hadn't minded the light hearted ribbing at his expense at that statement, eager to get the conversation away from the past regrets and misdeeds of someone he didn't know. Genji had thanked him afterwards though McCree had said it wasn't needed. “I have found my own peace” Genji had said, as they walked back to their rooms that night “and all I wish for now is that my brother finds his too”.

McCree had chuckled at that “That's a mite easier said than done pardner. But I hope ya succeed in persuading him. Peace looks damn good on ya Genji I'm sure he'll see that"

Genji had actually stopped at this, turning to face McCree in the corridor. “You are a smarter man than most give you credit for McCree.”

“naw shucks Genji you don't have to butter me up none. I'm just statin a truth” Genji clasped him on the shoulder and turned his visored face to look at him. “but your mannerisms and dress sense are still as bad as the day we met” “why you little” But Genji had gone in a streak of green, leaving McCree alone in the corridor. “lil gremlin” he had muttered before heading off to his own room.

Looking now at the man before him, jaw clenched, entire body tense, eyes resolutely not looking at anyone directly, McCree recognised the look of a man on the run. The man had startled when McCree had gone up to him and introduced himself, almost like he had not really seen him. After a scowl and initial reluctance McCree had managed to get a handshake outta him before he had followed Angela into the main building. McCree wondered what peace would look like on him.

 

 

Hanzo does not really remember the first time he met McCree. He was fresh off the long journey to Gibraltar, tired and hungry and unsure of just about everything. His mind was running with so many questions he almost missed the tall man standing there, dressed like the most stereotypical cowboy to have ever walked this earth. It was only when the man had stopped him, shook his hand and introduced himself that Hanzo had even really noticed he was there. A sign of his exhaustion, he'd thought at the time. Not to notice this caricature of man. Beneath the frankly ridiculous hat was a broad grin and a scruffy beard, two things that he did not care for in the slightest. The handshake had been a surprise for several reasons. It was firm and decisive, a contrast to the lazy drawl of the man who had given it. It was also startlingly warm and it shook Hanzo for a moment to realise this was his first human contact in a while.

The moment had ended as soon as it had begun and Hanzo had turned to follow the doctor into the base. She did not trust him, he could tell, and every part of his body was telling him to run. That this was a fools errand. That all of this would be for nothing. That that machine parading around as his brother would turn out to be worse than all his nightmares could imagine. He still followed though.

 

 

The first time McCree met Hanzo was after target practice. The two men often practiced together and Jesse had discovered a streak of pride in the man that kept him returning in an attempt to beat his scores week after week. All the while peppering the conversation with jabs about McCree’s clothing or weapon or speech. Jesse didn't mind. The man's voice was like honey and salt and he delighted in pulling words out of the man wherever possible. This particular practice had gone extremely well, both men scoring some of their highest scores, and afterwards they had opened their respective containers of alcohol and shared a drink. Hanzo immediately informed him his taste in alcohol was crass and unsophisticated, an argument to which McCree had no rebuttal.

They might have gone on like this some time had the door not opened and Genji and his master entered the room. Normally this was a moment of tension as the two brothers looked at each other. Genji often tried to make a greeting or some form of small talk and Hanzo would reply stiffly before leaving whatever room he was in. Today it seemed different. Whilst Hanzo still stiffened slightly at the entrance of his brother he took a breath before making his own greeting. “ah brother. I wondered when you might show up. Here to work on your appalling aim with your shuriken?” Genji froze at this, having not expected neither the greeting nor the comment, but he recovered quickly. “nonsense brother. I simply came here to judge you on your taste in anachronistic clothing and alcoholism” There was a moment of silence before a laugh escaped Hanzo, startling everyone. It was deep and dry, possibly from lack of use, but it was genuine and warming and McCree could not get enough of it. Hanzo stood up from where he and McCree were seated.

“come McCree. We will take our well earned drink elsewhere, so I do not have to witness my brother make a fool of himself with sharp objects” Genjis unique robotic laugh followed them out of the room. As McCree followed behind Hanzo, listening to the man recall a tale of Genjis first experience with shurikens, he couldn't help but feel that peace looked good on Hanzo too.

 

The first time Hanzo met McCree was during a battle. The building that Hanzo had been sniping from had given way after its supports were knocked out from a tank driving through them. Hanzo had managed to leap away before he could be taken down with the structure but an unfortunate piece of rubble had caught him on the leg, altering the trajectory of his jump and causing him to crash painfully into the ground.

His bow clattered out a short distance away from him and his arrows spilled out of their quiver to lie around him. There was not even time for the dust to settle before he heard the sound of footprints approaching. He tried in vain to pull himself up but the fall had clearly broken something and his body would not rise no matter how hard he willed it. The footsteps marched their way up over the pile of rubble and he heard the shouts of the enemy as they spotted him. He raised his left arm, mouth struggling through blood to find the words to summon his dragons. He expected to feel the sharp sting of bullets hitting him at any second but his attention was drawn to a sound.

A jingle of metal. A sound he knew well, if only through constant mockery of its creator. From somewhere above and behind him he heard the words, whiskey gravelled and hard as steel “It's high noon” 6 shots fired faster than the mind could comprehend and the slump of 6 bodies hitting the ground. Hanzo turned his head in time to see the red glint in those eyes fade back into warm brown. McCree wasted no time in rushing to Hanzo’s side, moving him as carefully and gently as he could spare into a nearby building, rushing outside once more to retrieve his bows and arrows. More gunshots rang out, the distinctive sound of peacekeeper

_“a foolish name for a foolish weapon”_

hammering out a beat of death across the battlefield. After the battle, when all was said and done, the mission complete, their wounds patched and healed to an extent, Hanzo went over to where McCree was sat on the plane. He had peacekeeper out and was carefully cleaning the mechanisms of the dust that surely had settled there. Without a word Hanzo approached and sat down next to him, watching the process with curiosity. Nothing was said for a few moments before “you were… good out there. I would not have survived without your intervention.” McCree smiled around the unlit cigar in his mouth.

“don't worry about it none darlin’. All in a day's work. And hey you gotta be careful with your words, that almost sounded like a compliment.” Hanzo paused for a moment, racking his brain for words that would convey what he felt. He decided just to say what he felt, too tired for any more thought. “that was a compliment Jesse. You saved my life it's only fair. I wish I had more to say, to give in return but my thanks is all I have right now. It does not feel enough”

There was a pause as Jesse just looked at him and Hanzo wondered if he said something wrong. Then Jesse just smiled a wide grin, open and honest and took the cigar out of his mouth, placing it down on the table next to peacekeeper. “well shucks darlin you don't have to get me nothin. Besides, you already gave me a pretty nice present just now.” Hanzo frowned, unsure of what McCree was referring to. “You called me Jesse, and ain't that just the best gift a man could get, hearing my name come outta those lips.” Hanzo tsked and turned his head away from the ridiculous man. “fool suits you better” and McCree just chuckled.


End file.
